


Кот, что гулял сам по себе

by SittZubeida



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural AU: Animal Transformations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждой души есть животное воплощение - тотем, но способность видеть их давно утрачена. Харви Спектер может не только видеть чужие души, но и перевоплощаться в свой собственный тотем. Харви всегда считал себя котом, который гуляет сам по себе, пока не встретил Майка Росса, у которого был редчайший из всех возможных тотемов...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот, что гулял сам по себе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cat That Walked By Himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666920) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



_Но самая дикая была Дикая Кошка. Она бродила где вздумается и гуляла сама по себе._

_Редьярд Киплинг (перевод К.И. Чуковского)_

По легенде, когда-то все могли перевоплощаться в свою животную форму. И, естественно, у каждого был свой тотем. Бабушка рассказывала Харви, что в былые времена все люди могли видеть тотемы друг друга, стоило только взглянуть собеседнику в глаза. Но, со временем, эта способность стала исчезать, и лишь несколько древних семейств - среди которых были и Спектеры - сумели сохранить её.

Первое, что увидел Харви, встретив Джессику Пирсон, был прекрасный орёл, сияющий в её глазах - свирепый хищник с острым взором и отточенными инстинктами. Именно её хищная натура привлекла Харви, с нею он чувствовал себя как за каменной стеной. Он знал, что она всегда будет стоять выше него и, если придётся, атакует безжалостно, но лучшего соратника в битве было не сыскать. С нею он сможет взлететь на вершину.

Когда Харви впервые встретил Донну, то увидел не рыжую женщину в эффектно облегающем платье, а самую настоящую лису, живущую в её душе. Коварную и изворотливую бестию. Ему понравилось, как она себя держит, и Харви понял - Донна будет хитроумным союзником.

Самым странным в Луисе Литте, и Харви не переставал удивляться этому, была душа робкого пса, которую тот изо всех сил пытался скрыть. Харви не разбирался в породах собак, но, похоже, Луис был кем-то вроде сторожевого пса - может, ротвейлером - верным своему хозяину, но всегда опасающимся пинка, равно как и жаждущим похвалы. Иногда тихого верного пса сложно было разглядеть, особенно когда сторожевой пёс громко лаял и рвался с цепи. Харви понимал - чтобы добиться лояльности Луиса, надо взять на себя роль его хозяина: изредка бросать псу кость и периодически гладить по голове. Иногда он даже снисходил до этого, но проблема была в том, что вся его собственная натура восставала против. Ибо глядя в зеркало, Харви видел шикарного чёрного кота - с белой грудью, в белых "носочках" и с элегантными белыми усами, который смотрел на него в ответ жёлтыми глазами дикого зверя. Как и Джессика, он был хищником, и стать лучшим в своём деле помогло ему то, что он любил поиграть со своей жертвой, прежде чем притащить её домой, в Пирсон Хардман, всем на восхищение. Такова была его природа, самая суть его души, а уж Спектер-то понимал, что человек не может противостоять своей природе - твоя душа сияет в твоих глазах и её может увидеть любой, обладающий даром.

И у Харви был этот дар. Как и все Спектеры, он мог не только видеть тотемы окружающих, но и умел физически перевоплощаться в существо, живущее в его душе. В детстве он перевоплощался часто, в основном озорства ради - чтобы сбежать со скучных уроков и побродить по соседству, узнавая привычки людей, их слабости и страсти. Со временем, его природное любопытство лишь усиливалось - он стал совать свой нос в дела окружающих, тайком вторгаясь в их частную жизнь и похищая их секреты.

Повзрослев, он стал реже перевоплощаться в свою животную форму, но иногда всё же использовал её, чтобы выведать планы противника. Ведь никто не обращает внимания на шикарного черно-белого кота, сидящего возле двери. Он, словно  незаметный посетитель, нежился на залитом солнцем подоконнике или сидел, притаившись под столом в переговорной, в надежде, что никакая чересчур глазастая секретарша не заметит и не выгонит его.

Но чаще всего он перевоплощался просто ради чистого и незамутнённого удовольствия быть котом. Выбирая квартиру, он искал именно такую - с окнами от пола до потолка, чтобы в солнечный субботний денёк, оставшись один, он мог превратиться в кота и валяться в своё удовольствие на солнышке, тщательно умываясь. Харви гордился своей пушистой шубкой и содержал белую грудку, лапы и кончик хвоста скрупулезно чистыми. Он был не просто каким-то котом, он был лучшим котом из всех - королём аллей, по которым он гулял, гордо подняв хвост, как и приличествует его статусу.

В целом, дар семьи Спектер приносил не так уж много выгоды. На нём нельзя было заработать денег, если только ты не скаковая лошадь, как знаменитый дядя Артур. Поэтому Харви решил стать адвокатом - его кошачье любопытство и врождённые инстинкты хищника давали неплохое преимущество в данной профессии. Чем хорош был дар - он помогал понять кто ты, и что тебе подходит. Харви прекрасно знал, кто он такой - он кот, который гуляет сам по себе, Макавити Нью-Йорка, он гордо обходил свою территорию, в равной степени наслаждаясь восхищением и страхом окружающих. Ему никто не был нужен (ведь кошки, в конце концов, существа самодостаточные, им вполне хватает для компании самих себя), поэтому  Харви рьяно охранял свою независимость. Никто не мог сблизиться с ним, сам он тоже ни с кем не сближался, и такое положение дел его весьма устраивало. 

Пока он не встретил Майка. 

Не обладай Харви даром видеть человеческие души насквозь, он бы вышвырнул Майка Росса в ту же секунду, как распахнулся набитый травкой чемодан. Но он заглянул в глаза Майка и увидел то, чего прежде не видел никогда - и это открытие потрясло его до глубины души.

Конечно, Харви слышал легенды. В детстве он любил превращаться в котёнка и лежать между передних лап своей бабушки-игуаны, покуда она вылизывала его пушистую голову своим шершавым языком. Именно бабушка показала ему, что человек может любить душу, совершенно непохожую на свою собственную. Когда они снова превращались в людей, маленький Харви забирался к бабушке на колени, и, раскачиваясь в кресле-качалке, она рассказывала ему истории о мире, который едва ли кто-то ещё помнил. 

-Люди с таким тотемом очень редки – говорила бабушка – Я никогда не видела ни одного, но слышала, что они существуют. Их можно по пальцам пересчитать, а новый рождается только раз в поколение.

-Но я не понимаю – поднимал на неё любопытный взгляд Харви. – Как такое вообще возможно? Как так получается?

-Я же говорю - понятия не имею. Я никогда таких не встречала. Может тебе однажды посчастливится, и если так, то это будет удивительнейшая встреча. Люди с таким тотемом столь же особенны, сколь и редки. Они всегда совершают великие дела - как ужасные, так и прекрасные, а иногда - и то, и другое. 

Харви всегда считал эту историю мифом, фольклором даже. Пока не встретил Майка Росса.

Майк вошёл в комнату - сплошь мальчишеское очарование, плохой костюм и всклокоченные волосы - споткнулся, и из раскрывшегося чемодана посыпались упаковки травы. Харви уже собрался было вышвырнуть его, но Майк внезапно поднял на него взгляд своих ярко-голубых глаз… и Харви застыл в немом удивлении. 

Тотемом Майка был… человек. 

Если подумать, в этом нет ничего удивительного. В конце концов, люди - тоже животные, но всё-таки это был настолько редкий тотем, что Харви едва верил своим глазам. Но вот оно - живое доказательство, стоит прямо перед Харви. Человеческая душа Майка словно выглядывала из него, и это причудливое наложение человека на человека так поразило Харви, что впервые в жизни он просто не мог найти слов.

Но всё же он был Харви. Харви-кот. Любопытство было его второй натурой, и он знал, что просто обязан выведать всё об этом странном создании, что его необходимо держать рядом, дабы изучить его повадки и привычки. Другие люди - вроде Джессики или Луиса - решили бы, что это безумие. Но у них не было дара семьи Спектер, они не могли видеть чужие тотемы, а значит, не могли и понять насколько редким и экзотическим был Майк.

Тотемом Майка Росса был человек, поэтому неудивительно, что Харви готов был преодолеть любые препятствия ради этого уникального существа. Он сам не заметил, как предложил Майку работу - что угодно, лишь бы держать его поближе, лишь бы иметь возможность исследовать природу этого «появляющегося раз в поколение» феномена. 

Очень скоро стало ясно, что человеческая душа была и даром и проклятием. Майк, похоже, обладал всеми человеческими преимуществами и слабостями в двойном размере. Люди иногда могут быть круглыми идиотами, но всё же они - самая разумная форма жизни на планете, что подтверждалось острым умом и потрясающей памятью Майка. Также он отличался чисто человеческими способностями потакать своим желаниям, ныть, верить в свою исключительность и непоколебимость, думать только о себе. И всё же, как и все люди, он был существом социальным. Майк жаждал человеческого тепла и привязанности, причём с удвоенной силой, и искал их, по мнению Харви, в самых неподходящих местах. Он был одновременно красивым и хрупким. Эта двойная порция человеческих качеств делала его очаровательно… ну, человечным. 

Поначалу Харви держал это любопытное существо в своей жизни лишь ради удовлетворения безудержного кошачьего любопытства. Он играл с ним, подталкивал в нужном направлении, изучал, как оно устроено, что из себя представляет, и пытался выяснить, как можно использовать его для личной выгоды. В общем, как говорится, любопытство-то и сгубило Харви.

Сперва он этого даже не заметил. Харви был котом, который гуляет сам по себе, королём Нью-Йорка. Иногда он превращался в кота и бегал по квартире добрых полчаса только ради чистого наслаждения прыжками и погоней, блеском гладкого меха на сильных мускулах и гибких сухожилиях, грациозностью и великолепием своих движений. Он был красавцем. Он был существом, на которое окружающие смотрели с восхищением. Он был Харви-Кот. Он гулял один, и уж точно спал один, если только не хотел секса.

Но спустя несколько месяцев, Харви ощутил в себе перемену. Впервые он заметил это, когда однажды, подняв взгляд от документов, над которыми работал, увидел Майка, сидящего на офисном диване, и едва сумел подавить в себе порыв подойти к нему, свернуться калачиком у него на коленях и уснуть. Это желание так напугало Харви, что он практически прорычал Майку, чтоб тот выметался, игнорируя смущённо-обиженное выражение лица помощника, с которым тот покидал кабинет. Чтоб его! Харви хотелось запустить в Майка когти и укусить посильнее. Будь проклят этот глупый мальчишка и его человеческий тотем!

Несколько дней спустя он увидел, как Рэйчел взяла Майка за руку и ощутил непреодолимое желание подойти и потереться головой о ладонь Майка, чтоб стереть кроличий запах Рэйчел с его кожи.

Рядом с Майком ему постоянно хотелось покрасоваться. Как-то раз он снял с подставки подписанный баскетбольный мяч, подкинул его в воздух и провёл серию головокружительных пируэтов, наслаждаясь восхищённым взглядом Майка. Всё шло хорошо, пока Харви не споткнулся о кресло, послав мяч в направлении своей коллекции. Виниловые пластинки полетели в стороны. 

-Так и было задумано – сказал Харви, поднимаясь с пола и нервно приглаживая волосы, чтобы скрыть своё унижение. 

В  ту ночь он лежал, свернувшись клубочком на кровати, утопая в жалости к себе и удивляясь, какого чёрта с ним вообще творится. Было такое ощущение, словно он становился каким-то другим. Харви даже встал и посмотрел на себя в зеркало... Но нет, он по-прежнему был человеком с кошачьей душой. Вот только... кот теперь выглядел немножко менее диким.

Правда обрушилась на него внезапно, и Харви застыл, поражённый. Он становился ручным! Никто не мог приручить кота. Ни орёл, ни лисица, ни - упаси, Господи! - пёс. Но у Майка была человеческая душа, а люди приручали кошек тысячелетиями, одомашнивали их, впускали в свои дома и жизни, позволяли мурлыкать, свиваться клубочком на коленях и заставляли жаждать прикосновения ласковых рук, нежно почёсывающих пушистый животик.

Харви пристально смотрел на себя и постепенно шок сменился ужасом. Он ведь кот, который гуляет сам по себе! Он самый лучший кот, пушистый король Нью-Йорка, который любит играть со своей жертвой. Друзья и враги взирали на него с трепетом, в равной мере восхищаясь его красотой, очарованием, безжалостностью и силой. Он не домашний, он дикий!

Харви сидел на краю кровати, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Не этого он хотел, не это планировал, когда взял Майка за шкирку и притащил в Пирсон Хардман в качестве своего ассистента. Он хотел всего лишь изучить этот интересный феномен, поиграть с ним немного, а теперь выясняется, что за любопытство пришлось платить весьма дорогой ценой. 

Придя в офис на следующий день, Харви собирался уволить Майка. Но когда Майк взглянул на него своими очаровательными голубыми глазами, его жалкая человеческая душа выглядела такой грустной, что Харви не смог справиться с мыслью "как же Майк будет сам по себе?". Чем он будет зарабатывать на жизнь? Кто принёсёт ему добычу, кто заставит понять важность прекрасно сидящих костюмов и идеально уложенной причёски, если Харви исчезнет из его жизни? Кто будет отгонять от него крыс, кто прогонит пауков из его постели, а скунсов, вроде Тревора - из его жизни? У Майка чересчур человеческая душа, он просто не понимает, какие вещи являются самыми важными в жизни. Он слишком занят, одновременно доказывая свою гениальность и совершая глупости, утопая в жалости к себе и теряясь в своих собственных запутанных эмоциях. Вся его личная жизнь служила тому доказательством.

И решимость Харви дрогнула, а Майк всё смотрел на него таким беспомощным взглядом, от которого Харви каждый раз пробирало насквозь, как он этому не сопротивлялся. И, в итоге, он всё-таки не уволил Майка, хотя и отправил его, в наказание, заниматься весьма утомительной и монотонной работой.

Когда Харви вернулся домой и перевоплотился в кота, его хвост нервно подрагивал. Он сиротливо сидел на диване, положив голову на лапы. Ему не хотелось ни есть, ни умываться, и через несколько дней его шубка, которую он всегда содержал в идеальной чистоте, стала тусклой и неухоженной. Когда Харви был в человеческом обличье, люди на работе спрашивали, не заболел ли он, потому что под глазами у Харви залегли тёмные круги, а костюмы больше не сидели на нём так идеально, как прежде - он заметно похудел и пиджаки болтались на нём, как на вешалке.

Харви знал лекарство, но не желал признавать его. Он ведь Харви - кот, который гуляет сам по себе! И всё же, впервые в жизни, ему было... одиноко. 

Однажды ночью, находясь в растрёпанных чувствах, Харви превратился в кота и отправился на прогулку. Обычно он бродил по соседству от своего дома, в тех местах, где другие кошки его слишком хорошо знали, чтобы нарываться. Но в этот раз, задумавшись, он забрёл в гораздо более опасный район. Здесь жили отнюдь не изнеженные Персы  или отрешённые Рэгдоллы, слишком откормленные, чтоб сражаться за территорию. Местные коты были задирами - голодными, тощими и готовыми к драке с этим холёным нарушителем границ.

Харви довольно успешно держал оборону против двух рыжих братьев, но сломался, когда им на помощь пришёл ещё и злобный полосатый кот, укусивший Харви в ухо, и запустивший когти глубоко ему в бок. Обычно Харви никогда не бежал от драки, но в данном случае решил, что благоразумие важней доблести и ретировался, высоко подняв хвост, так быстро, как только могли нести его четыре лапы.

Дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди Харви. Он не был уверен, как оказался перед дверью в какое-то здание, но, улучшив момент, проскользнул внутрь, стоило ей приоткрыться. Взобравшись по лестнице, он сел перед дверью одной из квартир и мяукал, пока она не открылась.

Харви моргнул. Перед ним стоял Майк, одетый только в боксёры и футболку. Судя по всклокоченным волосам и заспанному взгляду, он только что вскочил с кровати. Каким-то образом, паническое бегство привело Харви к тому, кто одновременно был и виновником его бед, и спасением. 

-Какого чёрта? – Майк опустил взгляд, и выражение его лица тут же смягчилось – Привет, малыш. Ты, похоже, подрался. Тебе больно? – он опустился на колени и протянул руку к коту. Ни секунды не колеблясь - хотя его сердце всё ещё учащённо билось после схватки и бегства, а гордость болела чуть ли не сильнее ран - Харви рванулся в тёплые объятия Майка, прижался к нему и громко замурлыкал. 

В объятиях Майка было безопасно, хоть и унизительно. Харви сгорал от стыда, ведь его внесли в квартиру на руках, как мурлыкающего котёнка. Он разрывался между ненавистью к себе и наслаждением, которое дарили нежные и тёплые руки Майка.

Посадив его на диван, Майк принёс воду и аккуратно смыл кровь с кошачьего уха и бока. Покончив с этим, он задумчиво посмотрел на Харви. 

-Что же мне теперь с тобой делать? – Харви ответил на это, спрыгнув на пол и со всем возможным достоинством похромав в сторону спальни. К моменту, когда Майк последовал за ним, Харви уже свернулся калачиком на краю кровати.

-Вот значит как? Ты хочешь тут переночевать? Ну, что ж, думаю, большой беды в этом не будет. – С этими словами Майк забрался в кровать и выключил свет.

Харви тихонько лежал в ногах, покуда дыхание Майка не выровнялось, а потом забрался на подушку, положил щёку на голову Майка и заснул, умиротворённый.

Похоже, близость Майка утолила какую-то жажду в глубине души Харви. И хотя наутро его мышцы затекли, а раны болели, Харви был невероятно доволен и более чем слегка раздражён всем происходящим. Он понять не мог, с чего ему вздумалось бежать от драки, да ещё и прямиком к Майку, словно тот единственный из всех людей мог его утешить.  Любой кот устыдился бы такого поведения, а уж тем более кот, который гулял сам по себе.

Харви подошёл к двери и мяукал, пока его не выпустили, наградив Майка напоследок гневным взглядом, чтоб тот не вздумал гордиться собой. Харви может и был полуприрученным, но принадлежал только самому себе.

Вернувшись домой, он перевоплотился в человека и внимательно осмотрел себя на предмет нанесённого ущерба. Ухо было поцарапано, а на бедре остался весьма неприятный порез. К счастью, последний был скрыт под одеждой, а вот с ухом ничего уже не поделаешь. Так что он сделал вид, что это чересчур пылкая любовница поцарапала его в порыве страсти. Эта версия вполне удовлетворила любопытство окружающих, хотя Майк как-то странно посмотрел на него, услышав её. Но, в любом случае, узнать правду Майк не мог, поэтому Харви наплевал на него и продолжил свой блеф. Он весь день подчёркнуто игнорировал Майка, наказывая за то, что он был так добр к Харви - что является вполне логичным поведением для людей с кошачьей душой.

И всё было бы хорошо, если бы Харви и дальше смог поддерживать эту ауру надменной отстранённости, но когда настал вечер и он свернулся калачиком на своей постели, одиночество вновь стало грызть его душу. Всё о чём мог думать Харви - как бережно Майк занёс его в свою квартиру и как ласково промывал ему раны.

К своему глубокому отчаянию, он не мог заснуть - неслыханное дело для Харви! - поэтому в итоге сдался, надел футболку и спортивные штаны, и отправился в квартиру Майка. Он перевоплотился в кота за ближайшими мусорными баками, надеясь, что за ночь одежда не намокнет под дождём. Но уж лучше рискнуть одеждой, чем снова столкнуться с рыжими братьями и их злобным полосатым приятелем.

Он прошмыгнул в подъезд Майка, как и в прошлый раз, уселся возле двери, и мяукал, пока Майк не открыл её. 

-Привет, малыш. Ты вернулся? – сказал Майк 

В этот раз Харви не позволил себе униженно прыгнуть Майку на руки. Вместо этого, он горделиво прошествовал в квартиру, высоко подняв хвост, словно это была его территория. 

-Вау! – раздался позади него голос Майка – Как это я раньше не заметил твои причиндалы, киса? Они же огромные! 

Харви бросил на него гневный взгляд через плечо, но, в глубине души, был весьма доволен. Его кошачьи достоинства - два пушистых бугра под хвостом - были отличного размера. 

-Значит ты у нас не кастрированный. Это объясняет, почему ты ввязываешься во всякие драки, а киса?

Майк погладил кота по голове, и Харви не смог удержаться. Он чуть повернул голову и стал тереться о руку Майка пахучими железами, помечая его, как свою территорию. 

-Ну разве ты не красавчик, киса? Да, ты настоящий красавчик – промурлыкал Майк – Но не могу же я и дальше называть тебя «киса». Тебе нужно имя. 

Харви запрыгнул на диван и стал тщательно вылизывать себя, мурлыча от радости. Наконец-то ему удалось пометить Майка своим запахом, как хотелось уже несколько месяцев. 

-Хм, какое же имя тебе подойдёт? – задумался Майк – Ты статный, у тебя прекрасна шубка, которой ты явно гордишься… и у тебя просто гигантское достоинство. Тебе подходит только одно имя… – Харви прекратил умываться и выжидающе посмотрел на Майка. Если он ошибётся, Харви превратит следующую неделю его жизни в ад. И постарается запустить когти в собственное достоинство Майка ещё до рассвета. 

-…Харви! – триумфально провозгласил Майк, и Харви одобрительно мяукнул. Это было глубокое, резонирующее «мяу», услышав которое, Майк громко засмеялся – Отлично. Тебе нравится! Харви! Значит так тебя  и будут звать.

В ту ночь Харви спал, прижавшись к шее Майка - в награду за то, что сегодня он был умным Майком, а не глупым Майком. В конце концов, никогда нельзя быть уверенным, когда дело касается Майка. 

На следующее утро Харви проснулся рано и замурлыкал нежно, любуясь безмятежным лицом спящего Майка. Он и правда был самым очаровательным существом из всех, что встречались Харви. Кто бы мог подумать, что люди с человеческой душой могут быть настолько очаровательны. Интересно, они все такие красивые, или этот совсем уж особенный?

Майк открыл глаза и посмотрел на Харви в ответ. Харви медленно моргнул. Майк улыбнулся, протянул руку и стал чесать Харви шейку. Харви мурлыкал всё громче, он даже вытянул шею посильней, чтоб Майку было удобнее её чесать. 

-О, ты потрясающий. Кто у нас самый красивый котёночек? Кто у нас самый очаровательный мальчик? Ну конечно ты – Харви готов был простить Майку дурацкие интонации, потому что ему нравилось содержание сюсюканья, несмотря на инфантильный тон. Он потянулся ещё сильнее, показывая своё прекрасное чёрное брюшко, чтобы Майк тоже мог им восхититься. Пальцы Майка опускались всё ниже. И ниже, и… Харви резко взмахнул лапой, оцарапав Майка в наказание за наглость. 

-Ай! – Майк стал посасывать оцарапанный палец – Это больно, Харви! Зачем же ты подставил мне свой очаровательный животик, если нее хотел, чтоб я почесал его? 

Харви спрыгнул с кровати и возмущённо фыркнул. Майк позволил себе неслыханную вольность - брюшком следовало восхищаться, но, ни в коем случае, не трогать. Только совершенно ручные кошки позволяли людям трогать свой живот. И даже тогда они оставляли за собой право цапнуть хозяина, если чувствовали себя чересчур уязвимыми. Брюшко было священно - все кошки знали это - и трогать его позволялось лишь тому, кого кот любил, и кому доверял.

На завтрак Майк дал ему молока в блюдечке, от которого Харви презрительно отказался, потому что в кошачьем обличье он, как и большинство кошек, был весьма придирчив к молоку. Но он стащил немного бекона с тарелки Майка, прежде чем уйти.

Следующие несколько недель всё шло вполне хорошо. Харви снова набрал свой вес, и в офисе пребывал в гораздо лучшем настроении, теперь, когда мог засыпать рядом со своим Майком каждую ночь. Он даже начал думать, что такой порядок вещей может сохраняться бесконечно и не принесёт никаких проблем. Ну хорошо, теперь он конечно был практически ручным котом, но Майку совершенно необязательно было знать, что он сумел приручить великого Харви Спектера. Харви по-прежнему командовал Майком на работе и мог даже прогнать его - он был котом, в конце-то концов, а все кошки знают, что даже самые ручные коты владеют своими хозяевами. Майк был его, Харви мог ластиться к нему, кусать его, царапать его и любить. В этом и состоял глубинный смысл понятия «быть котом».

Харви только-только привык к постоянной, необременительной рутине, как однажды, придя в квартиру Майка, он обнаружил, что его ассистент не один. Он был морально готов однажды встретить в квартире женщину, поэтому был не особо удивлён, когда, войдя в спальню Майка, обнаружил там ещё одного человека. Удивительным было то, что на кровати Майка лежал мужчина. Голый мужчина. Голый мужчина с зализанными каштановыми волосами, надменным взглядом и душой хорька. На самом деле, это было настолько удивительно, что Харви аж подпрыгнул, громко зашипев. 

-Харви! – одёрнул его Майк.

-Это тот самый ласковый кот, о котором ты мне рассказывал? – спросил голый мужчина – Мне он ласковым не кажется. 

Харви запрыгнул на кровать и гневно уставился на мужчину, опасно размахивая хвостом, ещё и зашипел, для пущего эффекта. У хорька была отличная белая шея, а у Харви - два очень острых клыка. Харви издал громкий боевой клич, его хвост метался, словно плеть. Было бы легче лёгкого прыгнуть на голого, вонзить зубы и… 

-Извини, Грег. Не знаю, что на него нашло – беспомощно пролепетал Майк – Харви! Прекрати!

Он подхватил Харви под живот и сбросил на пол. Харви лизнул свою лапу - естественная реакция на уязвлённую гордость - но продолжал свирепо смотреть на Грега. Майк принадлежит ему! Харви не позволял Майку притаскивать голых мужчин в свою кровать. Если кто и должен быть голым в кровати Майка, так это Харви.

Эта мысль застала Харви врасплох. Он перестал умываться и моргнул. Он владел Майком - это было яснее ясного. Харви может и не хотел, чтоб так получилось, но, если задуматься, когда кошачья душа берёт на себя заботу о человеческой - результат неизбежен. Он сам виноват - должен был предвидеть такой поворот событий. И, к тому же, Харви ревновал; он был не из тех котов, которые делятся своей собственностью, ни с этим «Грегом», ни с кем другим. Майк был его. Только Харви мог играть с ним, мучить его, восхищаться им, обеспечивать его, таскать за шкирку и защищать - в этом душа Харви была уверена. Он был хозяином Майка, Майк принадлежал ему, и это понятие включало абсолютно всё, в том числе нахождение голым в постели.

Он снова зашипел на Грега и Майк прикрикнул на него, а потом и вовсе схватил и выставил из спальни, подчёркнуто громко хлопнув дверью.

 Харви ничего другого не оставалось, как устроиться на диване в одиночестве. Он свернулся плотным клубком, стараясь игнорировать доносящиеся из спальни звуки, свидетельствующие о том, что Майк с Грегом занимаются любовью. Кто мог подумать, что Майк - бисексуал? Собственные сексуальные предпочтения Харви были гибкими, как и у большинства людей с кошачьей душой. Ему не был важен пол партнёра, главное чтоб им восхищались, ласкали и относились хорошо. Что его удивило, так это то, что он хотел эксклюзивности. Раньше такого не случалось. Обычно всё было просто - секс без обязательств, не требующий духовной близости. Но теперь всё изменилось. Он хотел Майка - не просто спать _рядом_ с ним, а спать _с_ ним, владеть им в спальне так же, как и в остальных аспектах жизни. Майк принадлежит ему, чёрт возьми! И Харви пришлось признать - против безупречной кошачьей логики не попрёшь - что и обратное утверждение было правдой. Майк принадлежит ему, а он - Майку. Харви больше не был котом, что гуляет сам по себе, теперь у него появился попутчик.

Майк не был котёнком, которого нужно лелеять и воспитывать в равной степени. Он был парой, и прямо сейчас он спаривался с кем-то другим. Так что Харви поступил так, как сделал бы на его месте любой уважающий себя некастрированный кот: он прошёлся по квартире и от души пометил каждый уголок - стены, двери, телевизор и даже велосипед. Это покажет Грегу, кому принадлежит Майк, и Майку, кстати, тоже будет уроком.

Утром Майк зашёл в гостиную, оглянулся, вздохнул… и чуть не задохнулся, немедленно зажав нос рукой.

-Харви! – прогремел он – Ах ты мелкий засранец! Какого чёрта ты натворил? Чёрт, это плохо пахнет.

Харви сидел возле двери, сверля Майка свирепым взглядом, пока тот не открыл её, явно стараясь поскорее выпроводить кота. Харви подчёркнуто медленно вышел, высоко подняв хвост. Его гордость была восстановлена, хотя бы частично. Он вернулся к мусорному баку, превратился и быстро переоделся, пока никто из прохожих его не заметил. Придя домой, он немедленно нырнул под душ, чтоб избавится от запаха отходов, который пропитал его одежду и остался даже на коже.

Одевась, Харви снова прокручивал в голове сложившуюся ситуацию. Теперь, когда он вернулся в  человеческий облик, мысли его были не столь определёнными, как прошлой ночью. Когда он был котом, всё было так просто: он хотел Майка, и Майк был его, поэтому он должен был получить его и всё прочее, вроде посторонних голых мужиков, было неприемлемо. Но, снова став человеком, он ясно представлял все проблемы, которые повлечёт за собой данная ситуация. Он работал с Майком, и Майк, кстати, не знал, что Харви может превращаться в кота, а такой факт сложно скрыть от своей потенциальной пары. Разоблачения легко избежать, когда все твои отношения ограничиваются приключениями на одну ночь (что вполне устраивало Харви раньше), но не когда ты хочешь, чтоб кто-то переехал к тебе.

Харви замер, завязывая галстук. Переехал к нему? Неужели он и правда хочет, чтобы Майк вошёл в его жизнь так основательно? Дикий кот внутри него фыркнул раздражённо при одной только мысли, но котёнок, который мурлыкал, свернувшись калачиком на подушке Майка, знал правду. Он теперь был совсем ручным, не было смысла отрицать. Он не успокоится, покуда не будет спать рядом с Майком каждую ночь. Он хочет этого, ему это необходимо, и он не будет знать покоя, покуда не получит желаемое. А он ведь кот, чёрт возьми, и его покой весьма важен ему. 

Следующие несколько дней Харви придирался к Майку по любому поводу, в наказание за то, что Майк приручил его и заставил столкнуться с такой дилеммой. Он злобно шипел на него, заваливал утомительной работой которую надо было выполнить в невозможные сроки, а потом бродил мрачнее тучи по кабинету, периодически нервным жестом приглаживая волосы. Он принципиально отказывался идти в квартиру Майка по вечерам, что привело лишь к нескольким одиноким бессонным ночам, которые он провёл, валяясь на кровати в образе кота и остервенело умываясь.

Несколько дней спустя, он сорвался на Майка при всём офисе, и последовавшее за этим чувство вины было настолько сильным, что стало ясно - больше так продолжаться не может. Чувства не собирались исчезать. Пришлось признать - кот, что гулял сам по себе, теперь хотел, чтоб кто-то шёл рядом с ним. А вот захочет ли этот человек идти рядом с ним - совершено другой вопрос, и Харви боялся узнать ответ. А друг Майк не захочет иметь с ним отношений? Верилось с трудом, но такая возможность была, а Харви не очень хорошо переносил отказы.

В тот вечер он приплёлся к двери Майка, поджав хвост. Пустит ли его Майк вообще, после того _примечательного_ инцидента? Харви сомневался. Когда Майк открыл дверь и, опустив взгляд, увидел Харви, он вздохнул. 

-Вернулся, значит? Ну и как – ты всё ещё в плохом настроении? Потому что я, знаешь ли, совсем не в настроении разбираться с твоим очередным закидоном. У меня был очень плохой день. 

Харви мяукнул, извиняясь, так сладко, как только умел, и похоже на Майка подействовало, потому что он снова вздохнул и приоткрыл дверь пошире, чтоб Харви мог войти.

-И я имею виду _очень_ плохой день, так что не вздумай снова где-нибудь написать – строго предупредил Майк – В прошлый раз я опоздал на работу из-за того, что пришлось отмывать квартиру, и мой босс наорал на меня. И сегодня снова наорал, причём на глазах у всех, что ещё хуже. Последнее время он вечно не в духе, прямо как ты.

Майк сел на диван, а Харви забрался к нему на колени и потёрся мордой о щёку Майка, как бы извиняясь, но одновременно и оставляя на Майке свой запах, потому что просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

-Я ненавижу Харви – неожиданно произнёс Майк. Харви слегка зарычал – О нет, не тебя, Харви. – Майк улыбнулся и почесал кота за ушком, отчего тот снова расслабился – Я ненавижу Харви, с которым работаю. Он такой козёл. – Майк откинулся на спинку дивана и снова тяжело вздохнул – Он абсолютнейший козёл, так почему же я не могу уйти от него? – спросил он жалобно. Уши Харви встали торчком – Помнишь парня, который был со мной той ночью? Грега? – Харви зашипел – Да-да, знаю, он тебе не понравился. – Майк успокаивающе погладил Харви – Но дело в том, что и мне он тоже не особо нравился. Он был придурком. Просто какой-то надменный банкир, которого я подцепил в баре… и вот что самое плохое: знаешь, почему я его пригласил? – Харви внимательно посмотрел на Майка и мурлыкнул, побуждая того продолжать – Я его склеил, потому, что он напоминал Харви. Не только внешне. В нём чувствовалась та же холёность, блестящая самоуверенность, фирменная напористость Харви Спектера, только без сладкого очарования Харви, который за всем этим чванством скрывает хорошего парня. О чёрт, Харви, киса – Майк уткнулся носом в мех Харви – Я влюблён в своего босса. Я влюблён в своего босса, и просто не знаю, что с этим делать.

Харви застыл. Майк влюблён в него? Это было неожиданно. Не нежелательно, и уж точно неудивительно, учитывая насколько красив и великолепен Харви, но всё равно неожиданно. Он-то думал, что его чувства безответны, и даже представить не мог, что Майк влюблён в него. Хотя, наверно, стоило догадаться. Люди гораздо чаще влюбляются в кошек, чем кошки в людей, так что всё было вполне закономерно.

Он вдруг услышал звук, который определённо раздавался из его груди. Харви удивлённо опустил взгляд и заметил, что прямо дрожит от мощного мурлыканья. Он мурлыкал так громко, что практически оглушал самого себя, но всё, что мог ощущать - невероятное всепоглощающее счастье. Майк любит его. Его Майк, это прекрасное, редкое существо с человеческой душой, любит его.

Харви пребывал в таком экстазе, что не мог связно мыслить ещё несколько часов. Он мог только мурлыкать, утопая в сладостном восторге собственного счастья. Он мягко перебирал когтями футболку Майка, подставлял шейку для почёсывания и вообще вёл себя как полный идиот. В любом другом случае он бы даже устыдился, но сейчас был слишком поглощён ликованием. Майк, похоже, был только рад гладить и почёсывать Харви за ушком, и так безмятежно они провели вместе несколько часов, покуда Майк, наконец, не встал с дивана, чтоб отнести Харви в спальню.

Переодевшись в футболку и боксёры, Майк залез под одеяло, а Харви, продолжая счастливо мурлыкать, запрыгнул на кровать и растянулся на груди Майка, уткнувшись головой  ему в шею.

Харви проснулся на рассвете. Теперь, когда первоначальная эйфория от осознания того, что Майк любит его, улеглась, он понял, что должен принять решение. Он подумал немного, и пришёл к выводу, что решительный наскок - самый верный способ загнать добычу, а в любви и на войне все средства хороши. Поэтому он перевоплотился в человека, по-прежнему лёжа на Майке. А надо сказать, что взрослый мужчина весит значительно больше сравнительно лёгкого кота. Майк пробормотал что-то во сне, и Харви даже засомневался, не стоит ли превратиться обратно, чтоб не слишком шокировать его, но тут Майк внезапно открыл глаза. 

-Эээээ...что? – сонно удивился Майк.

-Доброе утро, Майк – самым светским тоном произнёс Харви. 

Майк секунду смотрел на него непонимающе, а потом вдруг резко столкнул Харви с себя и вскочил с кровати, пытаясь прикрыться одеялом. 

-Ты же в футболке и боксерах – попытался воззвать к здравомыслию Харви – так что одеяло тебе не нужно.

-Харви! То есть...что? Просто...какого? – Майк почесал затылок и обвёл комнату удивлённым взглядом (выглядел он при этом, по мнению Харви, совершенно очаровательно) – Как ты сюда попал, Харви?

-Ты меня сам впустил. Прошлой ночью – ответил Харви, а затем протянул руку в сторону одеяла – И мне оно нужно гораздо больше – он ткнул себя пальцем в грудь – Я тут без одежды.

Майк нервно отбросит одеяло в сторону Харви, а потом упёр руки в боки.

-Как это я впустил тебя? Что-то не припоминаю.

-Окей – Харви завернулся в одеяло, отметив попутно, что Майк его всё-таки разглядывает – Сейчас ты начнёшь хлопать глазами, спорить и обвинишь меня в сумасшествии, но сперва выслушай – он сел поудобнее и посмотрел Майку прямо в глаза – У каждой души есть животное-тотем, но лишь у нескольких семей сохранился дар видеть чужие тотемы. И лишь некоторые из этих семей (их по пальцам пересчитать можно) также обладают способностью превращаться в свой тотем, когда пожелают. Спектеры - одна из таких семей.

-Пардон, что? – Майк нахмурился – Харви, ты накурился что ли?

-Нет, и не будь таким занудой. Просто прими тот факт, что мой тотем - кот, и иногда я в него превращаюсь.

-Окей – Майк медленно кивнул – Ну, допустим, я это принял.

-А ещё я влюблён в тебя, а раз ты сам признался вчера ночью, что тоже влюблён в меня, то я хочу, чтоб ты переехал ко мне и жил со мной – добавил Харви.

-Что? Да хватит тебе! – Майк всплеснул руками – Это уже просто смешно!

-О, так ты не возражаешь против "я превращаюсь в кота", но "я в тебя влюблён" тебя смущает? – Харви даже обиделся.

-Нет! В смысле, да. То есть... ты влюблён в меня? – Майк неловко присел на край кровати, растерянно глядя на Харви.

\- Да. И я умею превращаться в кота – терпеливо повторил Харви – Если тебя это утешит, я и сам такого не ожидал. Я был вполне счастлив в качестве дикого кота, и бродил сам по себе, гордо подняв хвост трубой. А потом ты как-то незаметно просочился в мою жизнь, и следующее, что я понял... – Харви вздохнул с сожалением – Всё началось с нестерпимого желания оставить на тебе свой запах. Затем, как не стыдно мне это признавать, мне захотелось, чтоб ты меня приласкал – он поморщился – А потом я понял, что люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой всё время, желательно добавив в уравнение страстный секс, только, конечно, не в кошачьей форме, а то даже звучит жутковато.

-И что, у всех есть животные-тотемы? – задумчиво произнёс Майк.

Харви вздохнул. Похоже, они снова вернулись к этой теме.

-Да, Майк. У всех людей души выглядят, как животные, но большинство людей не могут видеть чужие души, поэтому и не знают об этом.

-Но ты можешь? – Майк недоверчиво поднял бровь.

-Да, я - могу – кивнул Харви.

-А кто тогда я? – полюбопытствовал Майк – Какой у меня тотем?

-Человек – ответил Харви.

-То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что моя душа выглядит точно так же, как моё физическое тело? – нахмурился Майк.

-Да

-Но это же скукотища!

-Вовсе нет. На самом деле это уникальный случай. Я никогда раньше не встречал никого с такой душой. Лучше не забивай себе этим голову, но вообще-то ты весьма особенный.

-Но я бы хотел, чтоб у меня был прикольный тотем, типа, ну не знаю - петух или вроде того! – возразил Майк.

-Нет, не хотел бы – поморщился Харви – Они все - показушники.

-Ну ладно, тогда барсук или хомяк!

-Хомяк? Серьёзно? – скептически взглянул на него Харви.

-Ну окей, не хомяк, но знаешь, кто-нибудь интересный и экзотический.

-Но ты на самом деле экзотический – заверил его Харви – Как я и сказал, люди с человеческим тотемом очень редки. Судя по всему, по крайней мере, моя бабушка так говорила, они рождаются лишь раз в поколение. Правда, человеческий тотем имеет свои плюсы и минусы: согласно фольклору, ты способен творить великое добро или великое зло, а может понемногу и того и другого. Тебе нужен мудрый наставник, который проследит, чтоб ты не натворил глупостей – Харви гордо постучал себя по груди.

-И эту роль ты, конечно, отвёл себе? – спросил Майк.

-Да. Как сказал Ипполит Тэн: _Я встречал множество мыслителей и множество кошек. Мудрость кошек неизмеримо выше._ Ты может и умён, но я мудрее тебя, Майк. Вообще-то, это не должно тебя удивлять.

Майк как-то странно посмотрел на него.

-Мы что, и вправду говорим об этом?

-Судя по всему – фыркнул Харви.

-И ты правда можешь превращаться в кота?

-Похоже, без доказательств тебя не убедишь – вздохнул Харви и превратился в кота. Одеяло немедленно погребло его под собой, и когда он выбрался, наполовину высунув голову наружу, так что одно ухо осталось прижато одеялом, то увидел, что Майк смотрит на него глазами размером с тарелку. Харви снова превратился в человека и задумчиво почесал ухо – Ну что, убедился?

-Ага – прохрипел Майк.

-Отлично, потому что я тут подумал - может мы займёмся сексом? – Харви с надеждой взглянул на Майка.

-А мы вообще совместимы? – Майк помахал рукой между собой и Харви. – Ну, знаешь, у тебя кошачья душа, а у меня... типа нет.

-Мы всё же люди, а значит - представители одного биологического вида. Конечно, многие люди женятся на людях с теми же тотемами, что и у них самих, но столь же многие - нет – объяснил Харви. – Я видел лягушку, которая вышла замуж за вола, и, кстати, вполне счастливо. Хотя некоторых комбинаций лучше избегать. Мыши и совы, например – он поморщился. – Я видел несколько подобных разводов, и никогда не понимал, что же это за роковое влечение – добавил он задумчиво.

-Хмм, интересно. Так значит, если ты у нас кот, а я - человек... это значит, что я приручил тебя? – чересчур уж невинно поинтересовался Майк.

-Вдмда – буркнул Харви, нахмурившись.

-Извини, Харви, я тебя не расслышал, – произнёс Майк игриво. Его глаза сияли просто как маяки.

-Я сказал, "видимо да" – скрипнув зубами, произнёс Харви. Майк поднял бровь – Ну хорошо, да! Ты приручил меня – практически прорычал Харви – Теперь доволен?

-Да! – Майк вскинул руки в победном жесте – Я приручил великого Харви Спектера! Ну и кто здесь крутой? – он вскочил и закружился по комнате в каком-то победном танце. Харви даже закатил глаза, хотя самому ему было ужасно стыдно.

-Вдвое умнее, но и вдвое глупее. Ох, вот бы моя бабушка предупредила меня об этом – скорбно произнёс он.

Майк прекратил свои пляски, взглянул на Харви и вдруг неожиданно засмеялся. Харви терпеливо ждал. Кошки не любят, когда над ними смеются, но, строго говоря, не похоже было, что Майк смеётся над ним, так что Харви подавил желание вылизать определённую часть своей анатомии в качестве моральной компенсации.

Майк наконец-то отсмеялся и вдруг его лицо стало странно торжественным. Он присел на край кровати, наклонился ближе и нежно провёл пальцами по волосам Харви. Сам Харви ничего не мог с собой поделать - он потёрся головой сперва о ладонь Майка, а затем своей щекой о его слегка щетинистую щёку. В человеческом обличье у него не было пахучих желез, но инстинкту было слишком сложно сопротивляться. Секунду спустя, он почувствовал как низкий, вибрирующий звук отдаётся в его груди.

-Харви, ты что - мурлычешь? – ласково спросил Майк.

Харви окинул себя взглядом, столь же поражённый этим новым открытием, как и Майк.

-Раньше такого не происходило – признал он ошарашенно. – Эй, не переставай гладить... и шею тоже, да, вот так.

Майк заулыбался и продолжил гладить его шею, потом спустился ниже - к груди, и Харви откинулся на кровати, позволяя Майку целовать свой живот, чего раньше Харви не позволял никому. Майк опускался всё ниже, приближаясь к весьма недвусмысленно вставшему достоинству Харви.

-Хорошо, что я не отнёс тебя к ветеринару на кастрацию – промурлыкал Майк, продолжая целовать всё ниже и ниже.

-Как будто я бы тебе позволил. – Харви схватил Майка прежде, чем тот добрался до цели, перевернул его на спину, а сам взгромоздился сверху - и всё это одним плавным, грациозным движением. Затем он взял руки Майка в свои и завёл их Майку за голову.

-Хмм, любишь быть сверху? – ухмыльнулся Майк.

-Ну да. Кошачья душа, не забывай. – Харви ухмыльнулся в ответ, а затем наклонился и поймал губы Майка своими. Поцелуй вышел глубокий и основательный. Майк застонал и прижался к нему сильнее, так что Харви даже мяукнул от удовольствия. Он ощущал себя, словно кот, добравшийся до сметаны, и собирался насладиться своим призом до последней капли. 

Позже, когда они лежали, обнявшись, обнажённые и насытившиеся друг другом, Харви поцеловал Майка в макушку и обвёл комнату скептическим взглядом. 

-Мы возьмём выходной, чтоб ты переехал ко мне – сказал он.

-Слушай, а ты не слишком торопишь события? Мы только начали спать вместе – заметил Майк.

-Ну, я не собираюсь ехать сюда каждый раз, как захочу, чтоб меня почесали за ушком, так что да - ты переезжаешь.

-Ты невероятно напорист – Майк театрально закатил глаза.

-Ну я же кот! – напомнил ему Харви, слегка сжав Майка в объятиях. – Сюда я не перееду. Мне не нравится окружение. Вниз по улице живёт весьма злобный полосатый дворянин – поморщился он.

-Так это от него ты убегал в ту ночь, когда впервые пришёл ко мне? – хихикнул Майк.

Харви возмущённо посмотрел на него.

-Я не убегал - это было стратегическое отступление. В честном бою я бы его победил, не будь у него двух рыжих братьев на подхвате. А так пришлось думать о сохранности своих ушей. Я бы тебе не понравился, если б они были порваны в клочья.

-О, я думаю, что буду любить тебя, даже когда ты постареешь, твоя шубка поседеет, а усы вывалятся – засмеялся Майк. Но потом нахмурился и добавил напряжённо – Но вот кошки как раз знамениты отнюдь не верностью. Мне надо об этом беспокоиться, а Харви?

-Это всё слухи, распространяемые собаками – возразил Харви. – Мы очень верны людям, которые любят нас, так что волноваться тебе не о чем. Чтоб ты знал - я не каждому позволяю гладить своё брюшко. Ты первый, последний и единственный, кто обладает данной привилегией.

-Рад слышать – Майк нежно погладил Харви по животу – И ты не станешь царапать меня за это?

-Не сегодня. Но я оставляю за собой данное право на будущее, всё зависит от настроения. И кстати, я - твой единственный кот, это не обсуждается. Я не собираюсь делить тебя ни с кем, и если ещё хоть раз найду голого человека в твоей постели, то запущу в него когти. И в тебя – предупредил Харви.

-Понял! – радостно улыбнулся Майк и поцеловал Харви – Хотя не думаю, что тебе стоит об этом беспокоиться.

Харви улыбнулся и крепче обнял Майка.

Больше он не был котом, что гуляет сам по себе, но он вдруг понял, что не имеет ничего против.

 

***

 

Майк Росс лежал, растянувшись на диване. Последние несколько недель прошли в ураганном ритме, но он был ужасно счастлив жить со своим любимым Харви в этих солнечных апартаментах.

День был просто прекрасный. Солнце заливало своим светом диван, на котором лежал Майк, а Харви, превратившись в кота, растянулся у него на груди и мурлыкал в своё удовольствие. Майк лениво поглаживал кота, наслаждаясь мягкостью чёрной шубки Харви под своими пальцами.

Одного не знала бабушка Спектер, да и не могла знать - просто потому, что такие люди весьма редки: все люди с человеческим тотемом могут видеть тотемы других. Майк всегда был кошатником, и он влюбился в прекрасную кошачью душу Харви в ту же секунду, как увидел его.

Харви удовлетворенно потянулся, и Майк почесал его за ушком. Пришлось попотеть, чтоб приручить это прекрасное существо, но оно того стоило. Сперва он вообще сомневался, что сможет завоевать любовь Харви, но решил действовать не торопясь. Он очаровывал Харви, обещая ему ласку и внимание, восхищался его блестящей внешностью и острым умом, одновременно развлекая своей собственной гениальностью. Он всегда старался быть рядом, демонстрируя, что в любой момент готов предоставить колени, на которых можно уютно свернуться калачиком и руки, всегда готовые погладить.

Он был невероятно удивлён и рад, когда Харви впервые показался на пороге его квартиры в образе кота. Нелегко было встретить тех, кто умел перевоплощаться в свой тотем, и это ещё раз подтвердило мнение Майка о том, какой всё-таки Харви особенный. Несмотря на всё волнение, он заставил себя действовать осторожно, чтоб не спугнуть своего пушистого гостя.

Спустя несколько недель, когда стало ясно, что ему удалось наполовину приручить Харви, Майк решил слегка ускорить события. Подцепить Грега оказалось удачной идеей: ревнующий Харви - достойнейшее зрелище, хоть Майку и пришлось убить целый час, отмывая квартиру. Остальное было лишь вопросом времени.

Кошки может и хитры, но люди - самые коварные существа на планете. Майк знал, что кошек не заставишь полюбить. Надо запастись терпением, дать им поверить, что это их идея, позволить им придти к тебе...


End file.
